Ghostgirl
by Zulemmita
Summary: Carly Shay se siente prácticamente invisible hasta que un día lo es de verdad.  Peor aún: está muerta. 'En el mundo, yo era solo una persona más... Pero anhelaba ser el mundo para una persona'. Adaptación de la novela Ghostgirl. Tragedia, Amistad, Amor...
1. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?

¡Hola! Ya se, ¡¿tu?... ¿Como es que estas aquí si tienes dos historias sin terminar?... Bueno, suspendí TEMPORALMENTE, ¿entendiste?, TEMPORALMENTE el Fic Lo Que Siento Por Ti… solamente no pregunten sobre eso… Ahora, respecto a este Fic, que en realidad no es ni mi Fic, más bien, ni mi Historia, es un libro, llamado Ghostgirl (¡Duh!), que yo solo estoy adaptando para que entre con lo personajes de iCarly. Bueno, les perecerá que es extremadamente OOC, pero tengo que seguir al pie de la letra los primeros dos Capítulos (Extremadamente importante leer las notas de el final también).

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni iCarly, ni la novela Ghostgirl me pertenece. Todo es de Dan Schneider y Tonya Hurley respectivamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1.- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?

Que hablen mal de uno es terrible. Pero es peor que no lo hagan en absoluto.

— Oscar Wilde

Nunca Piensas Que Te Pueda Pasar A Ti

Piensas cómo será. Le das vueltas una y otra vez, alterando el escenario un poco en cada ocasión, pero en el fondo no crees que te vaya a pasar nunca, porque siempre es a otro a quien le sucede, no a ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ghostgirl

Carly Shay caminó a paso decidido por el estacionamiento en dirección a la puerta principal de Ridgeway High repitiéndose su propio mantra ''Este año es diferente, este será mi año''. En lugar de permanecer grabada para siempre en la memoria de sus compañeros de instituto como la chica que solo ocupaba espacio la ocupacasillas, la que succionaba ese aire tan preciado al que bien podía haberse dado otra utilidad, este año empezaría con otro pie, un pie enfundado en los zapatos mas exclusivos y mas incómodos que el dinero puede comprar.

Había malgastado el año anterior sintiéndose como la hijastra no deseada del alumnado de Ridgeway High, pero no tenia la menor intención de darse por vencida. Este año, el primer día de su nueva vida.

Al acercarse a la escalinata de entrada, contemplo cómo destellaban contra las puertas los últimos flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros del anuario del colegio mientras Melanie Puckett y su pandilla se adentraban al vestíbulo. Siempre llegaban últimas y luego succionaban a los demás tras ellas en una especie de resaca de popularidad. Su entrada marcaba el arranque oficial del curso. Y Carly estaba sola ahí afuera y empezaba con retraso. Como siempre. Hasta entonces.

El encargado de la puerta asomo la cabeza y hecho un vistazo por si faltaba alguien en entrar. No había nadie. Bueno, si que había alguien pero, como siempre, no se percató de Carly, que aceleró el paso cuando él empezó a cerrar la gigantesca puerta. Pero sin intimidarse, por una vez, Carly alcanzó las puertas a tiempo de poder colar por el pequeño espacio aun abierto de la puerta la punta de su zapato nuevo y evitar que se cerraran.

-Perdona, no te había visto—murmuro él con indiferencia.

Nadie la veía, lo que era de esperar, por lo menos había conseguido reconocimiento y una disculpa. Al parecer, su ''Plan de Popularidad'', una larga lista que había confeccionado con el fin de atrapar al objeto de su deseo, Fredward ''Freddie'' Benson, empezaba a funcionar.

Al igual que muchos otros, Carly había pasado el verano trabajando, sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella había estado trabajando para si. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a estudiar el anuario del año anterior, casi como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Había estudiado a Melanie, la chica más popular del instituto, y a las dos lamebotas que tenía por mejores amigas, las Wendys—Wendy Anderson y Wendy Thomas-, (N/A: Bien, no me se el apellido de Wendy, así que usé el de los originales, Wendy es Wendy Anderson y Missy es Wendy Thomas ¿ok?) del mismo modo que algunas fans estudian a su famoso predilecto. Quería que todo le saliera a la perfección. Justo como a ellas.

Se dirigió confiada al primer destino marcado en su agenda: la hoja de inscripción para las pruebas de animadora. Animadora. _La _hermandad más cotizada y exclusiva de todas las hermandades femeninas, el Billete Dorado con el que no solo conseguir que se fijaran en ella, sino que la envidiaran. Carly agarró el bolígrafo que colgaba de un cordel del tablón de anuncios y se dispuso a escribir su nombre en el último recuadro que quedaba en blanco.

No había terminado de escribir las ce, cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Carly dejó de escribir y se giró para ver quien la interrumpía en su primera tarea del día, o bueno, de su nueva vida, y vio una fila de chicas dispuestas a inscribirse. Mas que para una prueba parecía que estaban ahí para una audición.

La chica de los golpecitos la miro de arriba abajo, le arrebato el bolígrafo y de una escribió su nombre tachando el de Carly. Luego abrió la mano dejando que el bolígrafo colgara del cordón y se meciera contra la pared mientras Carly solo lo veía.

Mientras se alejaba, escucho las risas de la jauría aspirantes a animadoras. Carly ya había experimentado esa clase de crueldad, tanto en su cara como a sus espaldas. Y siempre trataba de que no le afectara lo que los demás decían y pesaban respecto a ella. Pero no había conseguido nada como para soportar tales humillaciones.

Intentó sacudir su malestar, no iba a perder los nervios ni su dignidad. De nuevo reviso su agenda ''Asignación de taquillas''. Lo tachó de la lista y se dirigió velozmente a su próximo destino.

Mientras caminaba, por su mente pasaba a toda velocidad el itinerario que había seguido aquel verano. Para hacer honor a la verdad debía reconocer que había hecho un esfuerzo desmesurado en su intento por lograr que él se fijara en ella. Se diría que se había pasado y bastante. No es que hubiera recurrido a los extremos, no, a tanto no llegaba, pero cabello, régimen, armario_ y _preparación habían consumido sus vacaciones. Bueno, se daba una oportunidad, y con lo hecho, ¿Qué daño podría hacerle una gran dosis de autosuperación?

Sabia que aquello era casi todo… está bien, que eso era _todo _superficial, pero ¿y que? Si su vida servía de ejemplo, era notorio que toda la historia de la belleza interior era una tontería. La ''Belleza interior'' no sirve para que te inviten a las fiestas donde va la gente guapa, y claro que no sirve para que Freddie Benson te invite al baile de otoño.

Definitivo, Freddie era primero, y las fechas como ahora el baile de otoño siempre motivaban a Carly. La vida es una sucesión de elecciones, y ella había hecho la suya.

Tomaba su deriva hacia lo superficial como una estrategia. De su punto de vista, existían solo dos maneras de acercarse a Freddie. La primera era a través de Melanie y su pandilla. Pero con la reputación o más bien ausencia de Carly, sus probabilidades eras escasas. Esas chicas siempre y para siempre iban a ser populares. Y eso era algo que uno pudiera optar o que pudiera conseguir. Pero, si Carly lograba un aspecto similar al de Melanie y las Wendys, actuar como ellas y encajar, tal vez entonces tuviera una posibilidad. Existían razones por las que cambiar de aspecto era algo que valía la pena, y pensaba que hasta ahí lo consiguió.

De esto seguía hacia la otra manera de acercarse a Freddie. La cual ella prefería: evitar a las chicas y abordar a Freddie directamente. Eso era algo arriesgado. El cambio de su apariencia era el primer paso necesario, pero lo siguiente marcaba el éxito del fracaso. Se apuntó a las clases que sabia el asistiría, y pensaba en rondar su casillero, el cual tenia que localizar en este momento.

Al igual que todos, Freddie no había prestado atención a Carly, y era poco probable que con un poco de maquillaje, cambiaria de actitud. Pero Carly seguía sin perder la esperanza. Si pasaba tiempo con él ahora que había cambiado externamente, algo saldría bien.

No eran solo ilusiones, era la conclusión a la que había llegado Carly luego de observar a Freddie con detenimiento. Carly creía que había detectado decencia en él. En sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Freddie era imponente, y se comportaba con superioridad, pero aun así no dejaba de ser agradable. No era sorpresa que la decencia era el rasgo que menos le gustaba a Melanie. Tal vez, por ser lo que carecían ella y sus amigas.

Con las risas de las próximas animadoras aun rondando en su cabeza, camino al gimnasio, Carly esperó con todas sus fuerzas que la suerte le fuera de ayuda. Se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaban las asignaciones de los casilleros. Con el dedo, recorrió la columna con los nombres puestos en orden alfabético, tratando de identificar el suyo. Después de ver que todos los nombres le eran familiares, llegó a su nombre ''SHAY, CARLY, CASILLERO 7''.

''¡Si! ¡Numero de buena suerte!'' se dijo interpretando aquello como su buena suerte.

Otra vista hacia la lista reveló que el casillero de Freddie estaba hasta la otra punta del edificio. Emprendió camino hacia la suya, mientras se daba ánimos.

''No pasa nada'', se consolaba Carly, que probó su combinación para luego ir en busca de el de Freddie.

Continuó caminando y hablando para si, hasta que sintió como si se ahogara.

Preocupada se dio cuenta de que estaba en la pasarela, que estaba llena de fumadores que daban una ultima calada antes de entrar a clase. Ya era tarde para contener la respiración entre esa densa niebla acre, así que apresuró el paso.

Cuando dejó atrás la neblina, y se encontraba cerca de las puertas del extremo opuesto de esta, Carly vio como un puñado de estudiantes se arremolinaba por el corredor, al igual que admiradores esperando unos autógrafos de los artistas de una presentación con localidades agotadas.

-¡Freddie!—exhaló sobrecogida.

Por encima de tal multitud solo acertó a divisar su espesa y hermosa cabellera, pero no necesitaba ver más. Tenía la certeza de que era él. Su cabello, ni moldeador, ni cera, ni crema, ni gomina, champú de volumen o algún rastro de metrosexualidad. Sin perderlo de vista, Carly corrió con aquella insólita modalidad desesperada con paso atropellado, que había empleado varias veces ya esa mañana, y jadeando se precipitó al casillero continuo al de él. Llegó un instante antes que Freddie y sus adoradores, que le habían abierto camino.

Tenía tiempo de no estar tan cerca de él, por lo cual le afectó más de lo que pensaba. Es cierto, en el verano lo había visto en fotos y esas cosas, pero ahora lo tenía justo ahí, en persona.

Estaba deslumbrada. Cuando iba a aproximarse, todos se cerraron en torno a él. Si trataba de acercarse, menos lograba verlo. Ha como pudo, se internó en el tumulto tratando de acercarse, pero solo lograba terminar asfixiada. Así, en el primer día, Carly se descubrió ocupando una posición sobradamente familiar: en el exterior mirando hacia adentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, dirán, no es del otro mundo, ¿cierto? Bueno, pero si ya leyeron el libro, se darán cuenta de que este y el próximo capitulo son súper importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. Y en los próximos capítulos (Si es que ustedes me lo permiten *_*, de cualquier forma, si incumplí con alguna regla de la cual no me di cuenta, háganmelo saber, y así esta historia será borrada) es donde comenzara una actitud mas hacia esos personajes. Solo que si llegaba a cambiar cualquier parte de los primeros 2 capítulos la historia no tendría absolutamente nada de sentido.

Ok, sin más ¿Reviews? Si les gusto y si no les gusto :)… cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida… (Recuerden, díganme y si lo desean, la historia será borrada)


	2. Morirse por ser popular

¡Hola! No creí que si les gustaría la adaptación =)… Bien, noté que se preguntaron como que ''¿De donde saco la idea de adaptar iCarly con Ghostgirl? A mi ni se me paso por la mente''… Bien, estaba dando una vuelta por los Fics de iCarly en ingles y me topé con uno que me llamo la atención el titulo, se llamaba ''Yo solo soy un fantasma egoísta'' en español, claro, así que inmediatamente después de leer el summary me acorde de Ghostgirl, así que mi mentecita se puso a relacionar las cosas y dije: ¡en algún sentido es parecido!... tenia es idea en la cabeza hasta que un día, (exactamente en la noche hace dos días) me llego un poco de inspiración y ¡lo hice! ¡Y en tiempo record! Y aquí estas tu, leyéndolo ¿no? ;)… Ok, en fin ya aclarado eso, vuelvo a decir otra vez les parecerá OOC, pero como ya lo había dicho el anterior y este capitulo son cruciales para el desarrollo de la historia. (Leer notas del final). Este capitulo es aproximadamente el doble que el anterior, bueno, ¡Disfruten!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni iCarly ni la novela Ghostgirl me pertenece. Todo es de Dan Schneider y Tonya Hurley respectivamente. Solo es mía esta adaptación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2.- Morirse por ser popular

En el mundo yo solo era una persona más. Pero anhelaba ser el mundo para una persona.

—ss.

Que Pase Lo Que Tenga Que Pasar

Creer en ello puede ser bueno y no tan bueno. Puede servir de consuelo cuando nos cuesta asimilar o dar explicaciones a un suceso. Pero también puede desposeernos por completo de toda voluntad, pues nos exime de responsabilidad. Si todo sale a pedir de boca, entonces el empeño para conseguirlo habrá sido inútil porque lo que fuera tenia que pasar de todas formas, con o sin nuestra intervención. Carly trataba de decidir si tenía más fe en si misma que en el Destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonó el timbre para la primera clase, por lo tanto dispersándose la muchedumbre que rodeaba a Freddie. El parloteo en el pasillo disminuyó a medida que los estudiantes se dirigían a clases, y lo único que ahora se podía escuchar era el eco de los portazos de los casilleros y la banda del instituto entonando un ridículo arreglo de una canción.

A pesas de los contratiempos, Carly trató de conservar el optimismo. Bien, su primera calase era Física, con el profesor Howard. Y con Freddie. Ay que decirlo, con Melanie también. A Carly, la clase de Física se le presentaría como un documental de _mundo animal_**. **Tendría su oportunidad de estudiar el comportamiento de las chicas populares como Melanie y las Wendys, para ir a la caza de Freddie.

Carly entró discretamente en la clase y vio como los estudiantes ocupaban sus asientos preferidos, dejaban caer sus mochilas abrían y cerraban los cierres de estas para sacar sus cuadernos, bolígrafos. Era notorio que se trataba del primer día de clases ya que todos estaban… bien preparados, por no decir extremadamente felices de estar allí.

Recorrió la vista por los asientos y los únicos libres que localizó estaban al fondo, justo detrás de Melanie y las Wendys. Era probable que uno de ellos fuera reservado para Freddie, pensó. ¡Genial! El curso pasaría la primera hora al lado de la Lista A de Ridgeway. Situación perfecta. Mientras caminaba hacia el fondo del aula, Carly se percato de que su llegada no era precisamente bienvenida.

Ni un ''choca esos cinco'', ni un ''¿que tal tu verano?'', ni siquiera un simple ''hola'' por parte de sus compañeros. Nada de comentarios sobre su tan trabajado cambio de imagen ni tampoco un pequeño signo de cortesía. Lo único era el seño fruncido de las dos Wendys y la cara de ''¿Quién se ha tirado un pedo?'' por parte de Melanie mientras se aproximaba al aun desocupado pupitre de atrás.

Carly tomo asiento y miró al frente sin expresión mientras contaba cabezas. ¡No hay rastro de Freddie! ¡Ahora resulta que no iba estar en esa clase! Pero debía estarlo. Al menos eso era lo que ponía cuando el vapor abrió el sobre de su preinscripción. Eso era el único objetivo de las prácticas en el verano en la oficina del director. Se le revolvió el estomago.

En el pizarrón se leía en grandes letra mayúsculas ATRACION Y MAGNETISMO y debajo aparecían los pelos despeinados del decrepito y calvo profesor Howard.

Estaba encorvado, y lucia una camiseta LA FÍSICA ES GENIAL la cual se ponía cada principio de curso. (N/A: ya se, no es como el profesor Howard de iCarly, pero es que tenia que cambiarle el nombre)

-Buenos días a todos. Soy el profesor Howard—dijo levantándose de un salto al sonar el timbre. Su pose sufrió una repentina transformación. Hubo pequeñas risas pero se pagaron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Aunque no resultara tan obvio a simple vista, a medida que el profesor hablaba, advirtió como pasaba la mirada sin mover ni un poco su cabeza. Es mas parecía observarlos a todos a la vez ''algo útil para un profesor'', pensó Carly, salvo que no era una habilidad. Tenía un ojo de cristal.

-Ustedes cuentan con conocimientos básicos sobre biología, química y ciencias o de otro modo no estarían aquí ¿cierto?—dijo con algo de sarcasmo-. Por eso el primer tema que tocaremos será—se giró de medio lado con tal gracia y señaló el pizarrón—atracción y magnetismo, leyes de la atracción.

-A todos ustedes les interesa la atracción ¿_verdad_?—continuó. Carly tuvo que sujetarse el brazo para evitar levantarlo y decir que tan de acuerdo estaba con él-. Ya que creo que la mejor forma de aprender es la experimentación… nuestra primera tarea será escoger pareja para las prácticas de laboratorio. De modo que háganlo ahora.

Todos comenzaron a señalarse unos a otros, a diferentes puntos del aula, algunos gritaban y daban saltitos como si acabaran de entrar a la Academia de _Operación Triunfo. _Las Wendys ya estaban juntas y Melanie seguro que quería a Freddie, pero no tanto como para esperarle mas tiempo. Pasados unos cuantos segundos, tiró hacia ella la más próxima de las dos Wendys, Wendy Thomas, para no quedarse colgada y emparejada con un perdedor.

A su vez, WendyAnderson, se emparejó a toda velocidad con el último guapo que encontró, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo frenéticamente. Carly quedo sola, la que nadie había escogido. Estaba tan distraída por la ausencia de Freddie que no había prestado atención a nadie más. Pero ahora, al estar ahí humillada completamente, su historia escolar se le vino encima como una cubeta de de agua helada.

''¿Como es que uno se puede sentir solo en una habitación repleta de gente?'', pensó al momento que sentía sus orejas arder.

Howard pasó la vista por el aula, vio a unos cuanto que entraban a último minuto, e hizo un llamamiento para nada entusiasta a favor de Carly.

-Vamos, chicos, parece… capaz.

Carly estaba esperando que lanzara a dar voces como subastador, pero se equivocó.

-¿Nadie quiere emparejarse con…?—Howard la señaló, trató de dar con el nombre de Carly, pero no lo logró-. Este… ¿con ella?

Pero incluso antes de que acabara con la pregunta, todos los estudiantes ya tenían parejas. El sonido de la banda que ensayaba en el pasillo pareció ganar intensidad ahora para Carly. Las risas que dejó atrás junto a la hoja de inscripción para animadoras retumbaban de nuevo en su mente.

Justo cuando situación no podía ser más vergonzosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Siento llegar tarde—apresuró a decir Freddie frente al profesor Howard.

¡Allí estaba! Las nubes se dispersaron y el sol volvió a brillar.

-Vaya, justo la persona que estábamos buscando—contestó Howard, consiente de que ser pareja de Carly era castigo suficiente por su tardanza-: le presento a su pareja de este cuatrimestre.

-Tengo una nota—imploró Freddie con los ojos desorbitados.

Carly estaba que saltaba de gozo. Era una suerte que estuviera en su misma clase, pero que además fuera su pareja de laboratorio era sumamente feliz. ¿Todo eso en verdad estaba sucediendo? No sabiendo como, guardo la compostura cuando Freddie se acercaba a ella, resignado.

El profesor se acercó para decirle algo a Freddie pero, gracias al ojo de cristal, Carly pensó que tal vez a ella se dirigía. Ninguno estaba seguro del todo, no querían empezar con mal pie, así que ambos prestaron atención.

-Creo que debería aprovechar este emparejamiento. Yo diría que es cosa del destino—dijo Howard, guiñando su ojo sano.

Carly estaba loca de contenta y extremadamente conforme, mientras, Freddie parecía deprimido y confuso, tanto por su afirmación como por el ojo de cristal de Howard. El profesor se inclinó hacia él en un gesto muy suyo.

-Mire, le diré algo, van a presionar mucho a los estudiantes atletas este año. Hay una nueva política. O conserva una calificación de aprobado en todas sus asignaturas o lo sacan del equipo—advirtió.

Carly vio su oportunidad para avanzar en su estrategia, y espetó:

-¡Me encanta la física!

El profesor Howard y Freddie la miraron con cara rara. Luego Howard se alejó con una sonrisita burlona y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Freddie se inclino hacia Carly, intentando ser discreto.

-Oye…—susurró Freddie—, este… -tartamudeó, mientras trataba de dar con el nombre.

-…Carly—respondió ella amablemente, apuntándose hacia si.

-Eres lista…- continuó él.

-Gracias—dijo ella y cruzó sus manos detrás de la espalda de forma modesta, como si el le hubiera dicho un cumplido insinuante.

-Me pregunto si…- prosiguió.

-¿Sí?—contestó Carly, ¡como si el le fuera a pedir salir en ese mismo momento y lugar!

-¿Estarías interesada en, bueno, ya sabes, darme unas clases?—le preguntó. (N/A: Lo se, ¿Freddie pidiendo que le den clases de tutor? Bueno, yo siempre he dicho que ay una materia que no porque seas un cerebrito no se te hace difícil, y supongamos que es esta. Además, no puedo cambiarlo, esto es algo muy importante)

Carly no era tan ingenua como para interpretar eso como un gesto romántico, ni siquiera amistoso. Sabía que él tenía su motivo primordial. Con eso, desterró la idea y se concentro en el lado bueno. No era la invitación al baile, pero al menos pasarías un valioso tiempo con él, y eso la tenia emocionada.

Retuvo el temblor en su voz y estiro las rodillas, que no habían dejado de temblar desde que Freddie entro en la habitación. Trató de hacerse fuerte por un segundo para aguardar una respuesta por el ofrecimiento. Su deseo se convertía en realidad, no como ella pensaba, pero era realidad de todas formas. Era el Destino, como había dicho el profesor Howard. Debía serlo.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que si, cuando Melanie, con una Wendy a cada lado, se acerco a Freddie y los interrumpió.

-¿Dónde estabas?—le preguntó enojada a Freddie.

-Se te termino el tiempo—le dijo malévolamente Wendy Anderson a Carly, sacándola de la conversación golpeándola con la cadera.

Carly continuó ahí de todas formas y comenzó a echarse ositos de goma a la boca mientras recogía la portátil y los libros. Decidió que era mejor ''quedarse rezagada'' como si fuera otra del grupo, mientras esperaba a darle su respuesta a Freddie.

-Estaba taaaaan preocupada—dijo Melanie en un arrullo.

Que Melanie se preocupara por alguien, incluso Freddie, era tan absurdo que hasta las Wendys se dieron la vuelta y mordieron el labio para tratar de no reír.

-Pero no lo suficiente para esperarme, tal parece—dijo Freddie sarcásticamente, volviéndose hacia Carly y dejándole claro a Melanie que sabia que le preocupaba mas quedarse con una pareja de la Lista D que lo que le pudiera ocurrir a él.

-¿No pensabas que te iba esperar, así, para siempre, no?—dijo Melanie con egoísmo. Esas palabras habían sorprendido a Carly, quien en su lugar habría esperado para siempre y más.

-¿Para siempre?—se mofó Freddie-. Te dije que me retrasaría un poco.

-¿Enserio? Pues no he Recibido el SMS—contestó Melanie, que ahora apenas ponía atención.

-Y entonces ¿como sabias que era un SMS?—dijo Freddie sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando el cierre de su mochila.

En un intento por ganar tiempo para dar una excusa creíble, Melanie se fue por las ramas:

-Tenía el celular en el bolso y está…

-Justo aquí—una voz impertinente irrumpió desde afuera del aula. Melanie se volteó hacia aquel sonido tan familiar y vio a una chica que sujetaba su bolso como si este fuera radiactivo. Puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de mucho desprecio y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Te he dicho que no toques mis cosas!—le espetó Melanie en un susurro mucho mas que audible.

-Lo dejaste en el auto de papá y no quería que te entrara una crisis de los SMS—dijo la chica sosteniendo el carísimo bolso lo más alejado de sí-. Además, ya se lo duro que te resulta pasar un día sin tu rellenador de labios.

-¡Yo no uso relleno!—le espetó Melanie.

Carly estaba estupefacta tanto por el descaro de la chica como por su atuendo, (N/A: Aquí ella usará ropa vintage, ya que es importante ¿cierto? ;) mas no se vera gótica como Scarlet) una camiseta rosa y negra que asomaba por debajo un largo jersey de pico, pantalón negro, medias rojas de rejilla y bailarinas de tachuelas plateadas. Nada mas con verla supo que era Samantha Puckett, o Sam, como ella prefería, la hermana pequeña de Melanie. (N/A: Bien, en este ''universo'' Sam y Melanie no son gemelas, pero si extremadamente parecidas, bueno, solo en el físico) Y por lo que veía, lo único que tenían en común era el ADN.

Melanie le arranco el bolso de mala manera y lo revisó para cerciorarse de que no faltara nada. Una vez que confirmo que todo estaba en orden, sacó del interior una cuchilla que utilizaba para afeitarse las piernas, suaves como la seda.

-Ten, te la regalo—dijo con sorna-. Una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. Tal vez la puedas usar dentro de un rato para liberar algo de estrés.

Las Wendys estallaron en risas ante esto y Freddie solo se limito a sacudir la cabeza como diciendo ''aquí vamos otra vez''.

-La única forma de que yo libre el estrés es que te raje la garganta con ella, pero claro, luego no se por donde vomitarías lo que comes—dijo Sam con una sonrisa falsa.

Carly no se creía la audacia que tenia Sam y se le escapó un Grito ahogado que nadie tomo en cuenta mas que la propia Sam.

-¿Y tu qué estas mirando?—ladró ésta, su ondulada melena rubia se arremolino sobre su cara cuando, con toda brusquedad, giró y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Carly. Ella se quedó paralizada ante aquellos ojos azules, otro rasgo que compartía con su hermana.

Antes de que pudiera decir un ``¿quién? ¿yo?´´ a modo de respuesta, Sam dio media vuelta y se fue, el sonido de sus fuerte pasos debilitándose mientras se alejaba. Melanie que estaba perdiendo protagonismo, sacó su brillo de labios y se los pintó de un rosa muy característico de ella.

-Estoy pensando en cambiar el tono de mi vestido para el baile en un rosa mas oscuro—anunció Melanie como si fuera una súper noticia. Son esperar a la reacción de Freddie, levantó la polvera, arrugó los labios en forma seductora, decidió que su aspecto era de muerte y besó el espejo, dejando una perfecta marca de pintalabios rosa.

Carly, detrás de Melanie y suficientemente cerca para verse reflejada en la polvera, encajó sus labios a la altura el beso de Melanie e imagino por un segundo que eran los suyos.

Jonah Wolfe, un compañero ''lento'' a quien lo apodaban Efecto Retardado Melanie y sus amigas, sacó a Carly y ella de su ensoñación cuando puso al frente del aula un monitor de video. Melanie, que seguía parloteando sobre su vestido, cerró de golpe la polvera y se giró hacia Jonah.

-No tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes de ser efecto retardado—le dijo Melanie.

Jonah solo sonrió con indiferencia, pero Freddie la miró asqueado. Carly tomó nota, el chico le gustaba cada ves mas.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Melanie se percató de la mirada de desaprobación de Freddie genuinamente confundida.

Luego se volvió hacia Jonah e intentó disculparse.

-Oh, lo siento… quería decir _retrasado_—le dijo en un tono de condescendencia falsa.

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron de clase apresuradamente. Todos salvo las Wendys, Freddie y Melanie, que siempre tomaban tiempo antes de salir e irse a la clase siguiente. Carly también se quedo, inmóvil en su pupitre, echándose a la boca más y más ositos de goma mientras la preocupación sobre la charla de Freddie y Melanie crecía al igual que sus deseos de que ella y Freddie terminaran con la suya.

Vio como Melanie le lanzaba un beso superficial al aire, mientras se disponían a irse por separado. Freddie salió primero, cuando pasó por el escritorio del profesor, Howard también se levantó para irse, pero primero se dio unos segundos para advertirle de nuevo.

-Recuerde la nueva política, señor Benson—lo previno Howard mientras cerraba su maletín y se dirigía a la puerta.

Ese comentario le sirvió a Freddie para recordar lo del encuentro con Carly minutos antes. Miró hacia atrás con indiferencia y levanto el libro de física en dirección a Carly. Se encogió de hombros, como si esperara una respuesta de parte de Carly.

-¿Me ayudaras?—vio Carly que era lo que articulaban sus labios mientras cruzaba de espaldas y a cámara lenta el umbral de la puerta, seguido por Melanie y las Wendys.

Carly echó un último osito de goma a la boca, y al echar a andar y a articular su respuesta aspiró sin querer la golosina que se le quedo atascada en la garganta.

Empezó a andar más a prisa hacia la puerta, gesticulando desesperadamente con las manos, pero era tanta la gente que ya rodeaba a Freddie que, tan pronto éste se puso en el pasillo, dejó de verla. Carly tosía con todas sus fuerzas para expulsar el osito y poder gritarle su respuesta, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de desalojarlo de su garganta, Melanie le cerró la puerta de un portazo en sus narices.

Carly se golpeo contra ella, haciendo que el osito penetrara aún más en la tráquea. Intentó sin éxito practicarse el Heimlich, haciendo pedorretas por el aula como un globo perdiendo aire. Empezaba a ahogarse y el aula estaba totalmente vacía. No había nadie que se fijara en ella. Nadie que la pudiera ayudar.

Se puso una mano en la garganta y apoyó la otra en la ventanilla de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. Sin poder respirar, trató desesperadamente de llamar la atención de Freddie golpeando con la palma de la mano la ventanilla, pero él lo interpreto como un gesto de despedida.

Levantó la mano brevemente a modo de saludo, rodeó con un brazo a Melanie y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Ella pego la cara contra el cristal e, incapaz de mantenerse de pie, se fue escurriendo puerta abajo. Mientras se deslizaba, alcanzó a ver a los estudiantes que reían y charlaban de camino a su siguiente clase, la mirada fija en Freddie y Melanie mientras se alejaban.

Su mano, que esperaba que alguien llegara a ver, perdió lentamente su sudoroso agarre en la alargada ventanilla y su desmallada huella fue dejando atrás su rastro antes de llegar abajo, donde se reunió, en el suelo, con el resto de su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Háganmelo saber con un review :). Ahora, en los próximos capítulos es donde empezaran mas modificaciones, ya que (no se cuantas veces he dicho ya esto xD) estos dos capítulos eran cruciales para la historia. Bien, creo que en algunas cosas, como lo de la ropa de Sam, dirán que eso si es muy diferente, pero la ropa vintage es muy necesaria. También Sam y Melanie no son gemelas, pero si podría decirse que son casi iguales, la única diferencia seria la ropa y el cabello (Sam ondulado y Melanie lacio) y, claro, la actitud.

En Fin, ya no los aburro con mis muy largas notas de autor. Pero es que tengo que explicar ciertos términos.

Bueno, ¿Reviews? ¡Si les gustó! :) y si no les gustó… ¡También!... Y si quieren matarme… ¡También! xD… Criticas bien recibidas ;).

¡Adiós!


	3. Despertar

¡Hola! Enserio, les agradezco infinitamente cada Review, me hacen muy feliz :D… Bien, iba a actualizar hasta mañana, pero, con los exámenes no iba a poder actualizar sino hasta el jueves así que dije ¿Por qué no? ;) y ¡Aquí estoy! xD… En fin, espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlos ;)…

Descargo de responsabilidad: ni iCarly ni la novela Ghostgirl me pertenece. Todo es de Dan Schneider y Tonya Hurley respectivamente. Solo es mía esta adaptación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3.- Despertar.

Y te asomas a mis ojos como una ventana abierta / penetras hasta lo mas hondo de mi interior / donde a falta de alma me he tornado insensible / pues mi espíritu yace en un frio lugar / hasta que por fin lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta al hogar.

—Evanescence

¿Cómo Saber?

¿Cómo saber si no es más que una fantasía o un sueño absurdo, un delirio producto de tu mente? No hay ensayos generales en la vida y aún menos en el amor. De eso si que tenía ya la certeza Carly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un remolino de pensamientos acerca de Freddie giraba a modo frenético en la mente de Carly cuando despertó gracias a un zumbido suave de las luces que se alineaban en el techo del aula. Despacio, abrió un ojo y después el otro, y pudo percatarse de que aunque viera esa luz directamente no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Parpadeó unas veces y se incorporó, quedó con el cuerpo apoyado sobre los codos. Se mareó un poco, pero lo desvaneció a la emoción de lo acontecido.

-Genial, me pide que lo ayude. Justo _a mí. _¿Y que es lo que hago? Me desmayo—se reprochó a si misma.

Todos los cambios por los que luchó, razonaba Carly, no la habían transformado por dentro. ¿Qué era lo que decía Horacio? ¿Qué ''podemos cambiar el cielo pero no nuestra naturaleza'', algo así? Tú eres tú sin ninguna circunstancia. Pero el hecho de que un poeta romano de dos mil años comprendiera mejor su vida que ella misma era… muy decepcionante. Y algo mas raro todavía, ¿A quien diablos se le ocurriría pensar eso en ese preciso momento?

''¡Seguro fue un bajón de azúcar!'', pensó recordando que no había desayunado por tratar de no perder el autobús y luego por su encuentro con Freddie.

Carly movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y luego se percató de que estaba totalmente sola. No se sorprendió, ya que a decir verdad no esperaba que alguien la haya echado de menos. Luego, cuando bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan sola. Allí estaba el Osito de Goma, inocente y muerto. No estaba del color típico rojo opaco, si no más bien, de un rojo transparente que toma después de haberlo chupado un rato.

Permaneció viendo la golosina durante un tiempo. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y tosió. La tenía frente a ella, en el suelo, pero aun podía sentirla en la garganta.

-Esto sí que es… extraño—dijo Carly, completamente perpleja.

Cuando comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido, escucho un anuncio por los altavoces.

''Carly Shay, preséntese por favor a la sala 1.313'', habló una voz apagada.

Recogió sus cosas y salió hacia el pasillo desierto, de bastante buen humor. Como esperaba que la acosaran de preguntas camino hacia la secretaría, casi le decepcionó no encontrar a nadie, pero bueno, todos debían seguir en clase, así que siguió.

''¿Sala 1.313?''. se preguntó algo aturdida por los acontecimientos pasados.

Cuando doblo una esquina y entro en otro largo pasillo, una lectura del _Annabel Lee_ de Edgar Allan Poe inundo el corredor proveniente de una de las aulas del fondo. Era su clase de Literatura a segunda hora, el lugar donde debería estar ella. Las palabras resonaron por el pasillo vacío, su eco rebotando por todos lados.

_Pero nuestro amor era más fuerte_

_que el amor de nuestros mayores,_

_que el de muchos más sabios que nosotros,_

_y ni los ángeles del Cielo, allá arriba, ni los demonios, en las profundidades del mar,_

_podrán jamás desgajar mi alma del alma de la hermosa Annabel Lee._

Por una extraña razón, parecía conocer el camino hacia la extraña sala, aunque no hubiera estado allí antes. Se vio hacia una puerta sin número al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las escaleras que daban al sótano. Mientras bajaba, observó las tuberías que sobresalían del techo, encima de su cabeza. Carly respiró hondo, y se tapó la nariz como prevención, pensó que ya había aspirado suficiente contaminación por ese día en la pasarela.

-Vamos—se dijo a si misma e inició el descenso.

Las tuberías parecían brillar por la condensación de agua, pero no goteaban ni olía a moho ni a algo más. Se retiró los dedos de la nariz para tomar aire y se dio cuenta que no era necesario seguir tapándosela.

Continuó avanzando por el corredor, vio una luz que iluminaba el camino y se detuvo. Era brillante y pálida. Provenía de detrás de una vieja caldera. Se asomó y divisó una habitación en la esquina. En el cristal de la puerta se podía leer el número 1.313.

Carly comenzaba a inquietarse, y no solo por la tétrica habitación y la luz que salía de ahí, si no por que se estaba retrasando en su horario que había impuesto. Este pequeño incidente estaba tomando valioso tiempo que había planeado acosar, bien, ''conocer'' a Freddie. Y así, sintió curiosidad cuando cayó en la cuenta de a que podía venir eso.

''¡Aquí debe ser donde se inscriben para las clases avanzadas! ¡Lindo día para que las cosas no pudieran salir mejor!'' se dijo distraídamente, mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía al mostrador con la exuberancia de Sharpay Evans en _High School Musical._

Carly miró a su alrededor e hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre el mostrador, esperando que alguien le hiciera caso.

-Hola, eh, ¿me ha llamado alguien? ¡Soy Carly Shay!—gritó por fin hacia el fondo de la oficinas tratando de que alguien la escuchara, después de todo, nunca había sido tan paciente.

Una secretaria con un moño semi-desecho y una blusa de encaje de cuello alto surgió como por arte magia de debajo de la mesa.

-Oh, lo lamento, no era mi intención gritar. Solo no ser me ocurrió ver hacia abajo.

-Ni a ti ni a nadie, cielo—ironizó la secretaria.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, le dio un portapapeles con un montón de hojas.

-Ten, rellénalo y no olvides…-dejó la frase a medias y tiró de Carly hacia si—… devolverme el BOLÍGRAFO.

Antes de que Carly pudiera decir algo, la secretaria cerró de golpe la ventanilla. Carly acomodó las hojas del portapapeles y se fue a sentar junto a una chica de largo y un poco ondulado cabello castaño con un vestido de _majorette _(N/A: Como de Bastonera de los desfiles) color naranja, Carly podría jurar que la chico no se encontraba ahí cuando entró, pero por lo preocupada que estaba en ese momento ya no podía asegurarlo del todo.

Comenzó a revolver los papeles y luego se volvió hacia la chica tratando de hacer contacto visual con ella, pero sin éxito.

-Hola. Soy Carly—dijo mientras le tendía la mano. Pero… nada.

La chica pareció no escucharla, o al menos desinteresada en el saludo y continuó con la nariz pegada en su libro. Carly estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ese tipo de desdén, pero, ¿también lo iba a hacer hasta una chica nueva? ¿Qué acaso las ocas eran peor de lo que imaginaba?

Decidió tratar de nuevo y extendió su mano aun más, pero aquella chica siguió con su lectura y no le prestó atención. Carly pensó que ella ya conocía a alguien del instituto, y ese alguien le hubiera hablado mal de ella en el verano. No, no podía ser; no era creíble que alguien hubiera hablado de ella aunque fuera para mal.

Un pequeño silbido saco a Carly de sus pensamientos. Sonaba como un solista de flauta ensayando. Carly trató de adivinar de donde venia el ruido, pero no consiguió encontrarlo. Trató de ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, concentrando su atención en los formularios. En la primera pagina, se podía leer en grande ''Nuevo alumno''.

-¡Ah, así si voy a poder apuntarme en las clases avanzadas el curso que viene!—anunció en voz alta, deseando poder impresionar a la chica.

Se entusiasmó tanto, que comenzó a rellenar el formulario tan rápido como pudo, apenas leyendo las preguntas.

Mientras sus finos y delgados dedos se deslizaban a toda velocidad sobre las preguntas, empezó a leerla en alto:

-Nombre, apellidos, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de nacimiento, sexo… ¿Sexo? ¡Sí, por favor!—dijo en voz alta, tratando una vez mas llamara la atención de aquella chica-. ¿Donador de órganos?—leyó Carly ya no tan simple-. Wow, si que quieren enterarse de todo.

Continuó completando el formulario hasta que llegó al final de la hoja, lo que acabó con lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia. En la ultima casilla se leía ''C.M.''.

-¿C.M.?—Dijo en voz alta Carly-. ¿Cobro en metálico? ¿Por qué tengo que pagar las Clases avanzadas? Esta es una escuela pública.

Dejó la casilla vacía y le entrego las hojas y el bolígrafo a la secretaria, quien le entregó una etiqueta con el nombre de Carly prendida en una pequeña liga.

-Aquí está tu identificación—la dijo la secretaria.

-Um, gracias—contestó Carly no muy segura de por qué necesitaba la identificación, pero intimidada hasta para preguntar.

Tomó la etiqueta de la mano fría de la secretaria y se la puso en la muñeca.

La secretaria estampó los formulario con un sello de ''entrada'' y luego se aproximó hacia un enorme archivador de acero inoxidable.

-Bien. Una ultima cosa… necesito que me confirmes…-hizo una pausa, se volvió y abrió el enorme cajón-…que esta eres _tú_, y que pongas tus iníciales aquí.

Carly quedó completamente paralizada. No se creía lo que veía. Allí estaba. Su cuerpo mudo y gris, aún con la ropa del primer día de clases, yacía inmóvil sobre la camilla de metal frente a sus propios ojos.

Por primero vez sintió el frio de la habitación. Se tomó de la muñeca intentando encontrar su pulso. Nada, se llevo las manos a su pecho tratando de sentir su corazón, que en esas circunstancias, debería estar completamente desbocado. Ningún latido. Completamente aterrada, se acerco a su cadáver y lo tocó con un dedo, esperando alguna reacción. Nada de nuevo. Y para acabarla: un paquete abierto de ositos de goma sobresalía de su bolsillo, y el culpable, el asesino, aparecía en una bolsa de Zip, sobre su pecho. No era un truco. ¡_Era ella_!

-C.M. Causa de la muerte—le explico la secretaria mientras veía la pequeña golosina con una sonrisita.

Carly trató de alejarse del cuerpo, tropezó y golpeo un enorme ventilador eléctrico de metal que estaba sobre la mesa. Este se puso en su antebrazo y le atrapo la mano entre sus astas.

Carly observo cómo, uno tras otro, sus dedos estaban siendo succionados sobre nudillos por las hojas giratorias. Sus dedos salieron disparados hacia todas direcciones, salpicando la habitación. Apretó los ojos y espero que el dolor la sucumbiera. Pero no sucedió.

Totalmente desconcertada, se hizo de un poco de valor, miró. Su mano, que debería estar completamente destrozada, estaba intacta. Le alzó y la contempló, con los ojos muy abiertos, por delante y por detrás.

La chica de la sala de espera se aproximó a Carly que continuaba hipnotizada mirando su mano y tratando desesperadamente de asimilar la realidad.

_-_Nada puede hacerte daño ahora ni nunca—dijo con indiferencia—. Soy Tasha… y tú, bueno, tú…—dijo Tasha mientras ayudaba a Carly a levantarse.

-No, por favor, no lo digas…- suplicaba Carly.

-…estás muerta—le susurro directamente al oído.

Sus palabras surcaron el oído de Carly y se impregnaron en su mente como una ráfaga de viento gélido, y con ella, la neblina del olvido comenzó a disiparse. Al mirara entonces a su alrededor fue como si hubieran presionado el botón ''retroceso'' de su día. Todo fue visto de una nueva perspectiva, como la de una tercera persona, y se percató de detalles no antes vistos.

Todo era obvio. La llamado por el altavoz, el frio sótano, la sala de espera. Miró a su alrededor y notó en cosas de las cuales no había reparado, como la coloración violácea de las uñas de la secretaria, las lámparas de exploración. Y, claro, el osito de goma.

Era como para volverte loca de la histeria, la cual ella ya era. Carly gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tan alto que no emitió sonido alguno. Fue un grito que solo podía ser por el completo terror que sentía en ese momento.

El eco de las palabras ''estas muerta'' retumbaron en su mente y sacudían su alma mientras salía despavorida de la sala y corría escaleras arriba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? :) ¿No les gustó? :( ¡Háganmelo saber con un Review! :D

Carly: ¡Genial! Primero, me ignoran, y ahora… ¡Estoy muerta!

Ay no seas tan dramática ¬¬

Carly: ¿¡Como quieres que no esté dramática! ¡Estoy muerta! Ò.Ó...

Pero tal vez es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado…

Carly: Aguarda, ¿como es que…?

¡Y continuamos! ¡Silencio Carly! Ò.Ó

Carly: ó.ò

Bueno, ahora una cosilla, me di cuenta de que no tiene mucho que ver que Sam sea la hermana pequeña de Melanie, así que, reconsiderándolo, si serán Gemelas… solo que, como ya lo dije, la diferencia es la actitud. Ok, sin mas…

¡Adiós! ¿Reviews?


	4. ¿Por qué yo?

¡Hola! ¡Volví! Hehehe xD… ''según'' iba a actualizar el Jueves, pero tuve semana de exámenes y el peor de todos… Flauta… haha esto es un poco irónico conforme lo que viene en este capitulo, Oh bueno…. Espero disfruten el capitulo :)… Es probable que actualice el 31 de octubre (si, Halloween, aunque donde vivo, solo es el día de muertos, pero yo hago fiesta con mis amigos xD ), y de ahí cada tres o cuatro días máximo ;)… Oh, otra cosa, a los que ya leyeron el libro, han de decir ''es igual que leer el libro, no tiene chiste'' bueno, los cambios completamente, vendrán cuando salgan los demás personajes y eso… Ósea: En el Próximo capitulo. Este capitulo va hacia todos los que comentan :) y los que no se atreven a entrar solo porque es Carly S. el personaje relevante. (Gracias a jennmcfan por hacer que me diera cuenta L:) Bueno, sin mas… ¡A leer!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni iCarly ni la novela Ghostgirl me pertenece. Todo es de Dan Schneider y Tonya Hurley respectivamente. Solo es mía esta adaptación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5.- ¿Por qué yo?

Cuanto vemos o parecemos no es sino un sueño dentro de un sueño.

-Edgar Allan Poe.

El Destino Es El Mejor Mecanismo De Defensa

Ofrece el consuelo de que existe un orden en el universo y ahorra mucho tiempo y esfuerzo explicando lo inexplicable, sobre todo a uno mismo. Carly estaba dejando de ser una escéptica para convertirse gradualmente en una creyente. Sin duda era mucho más fácil, y lo que era más importante todavía, le resultaba más ventajoso. Creía porque tenía que hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo?'', se decía Carly, No porque creía que hallaría la respuesta, sino porque tenia la esperanza de que si lo repetía tantas veces como le fuera posible, tendría mas clara esa situación y tendría la solución. Se ufanaba de esa confianza a sí misma.

Recordó una estadística que atiende a que la mayoría de las personas sufren ataques cardiacos en lunes, primer día de la semana. Ella murió el primer día de clases, cuando todo comenzaba a salirle bien. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué le ocurría después de que el Destino la había emparejado con Freddie para compañeros de laboratorio? Necesitaba con urgencia respuestas.

Carly corrió escaleras arriba gritando como poseída, abrió de golpe la puerta que no tenía número, salió como una exhalación en el corredor pero se detuvo bruscamente al encontrarse con Tasha justo enfrente. Pensó por un momento que si corría lo suficientemente rápido escaparía de esa pesadilla.

-No puedes huir de esto…-dijo Tasha de forma sosegada al momento que Carly, completamente en pánico, se daba la vuelta y lo intentaba. Al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que no sonaba el eco de sus pisadas, no rechinaba la goma de las suelas de sus zapatos.

A cada giro, ¡_Pam_!, Ahí estaba Tasha. Carly se llevó la mano al corazón, pero recordó que ahí ya no había nada que agarrar. Sintió el pecho como una cavidad hueca que encerraba una roca dura y fría.

-No puedes huir de esto—repitió Tasha a la vez que Carly volvía a correr.

En el intento de escapar de esa dura realidad, Carly se dirigió por instinto al salón de Física. ¿Qué otro lugar para obtener respuestas que la misma escena del crimen? Justo al entrar se percató de que había pisado algo, no estaba segura de qué. Volteo hacia atrás y allí, en el suelo, vio una silueta de un cuerpo pintado con tiza. Su cuerpo.

-Un simple caparazón vacío. Así es como me recordaran ahora—dijo abatida, con la segura posibilidad de que esa figura marcada en el piso fuera la única y ultima impresión para el alumnado de Ridgeway.

Era la escena del crimen, claro que si. El sistema de jerarquía social puesto ahí mismo, en el suelo, para que todos lo pudieran pisotear.

Morir era horrible de por sí, pero morir de una forma tan estúpida… atragantada don una golosina gelatinosa semiblanda con forma de osito era una injusticia que Carly no podía soportar. No haría más que dar a entender lo que siempre habían pensado sobre ella y confirmar sus peores sospechas de ella misma. Ni siquiera sabia masticar como se debe. ¿Qué tenia sino castigarse todavía mas? Así que se tumbó de espaldas, configurando exactamente al perfil de la silueta, en forma de derrota.

Solo por un momento eso pareció gracioso. Cruel e irónicamente gracioso. El profesor Howard tenía razón. El Destino había intervenido en su vida, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba ni había deseado.

-Dios debe tener un gran sentido del humor—pensó al levantar la mirada. A ella no le gustaba bromear sobre eso, pero fue solo para aligerar un poco la cosa.

La habían estado juzgando toda la vida. ¿Es que las cosas podrían empeorar? La idea de que fuera a empeorar, fue motivo suficiente para hacerla levantarse del suelo.

Carly se enderezó, tomo un tiempo para ver la silueta en el piso, y caminó hacia la puerta. Al salir al pasillo, vio a Tasha señalando algo de forma inquietante. Era su casillero. El número 7.

—Si, vaya numero de buena suerte—dijo Carly de Forma sarcástica.

El casillero estaba cubierto de la cinta de precaución. Ni rastro de haber sido forzada por los demás chicos y eso era insultante, de verdad. No les importaba ni si quiera se interesaban en robar alguna cosa suya. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

—Esto no debe estar pasando—gimió Carly, cerro sus ojos en señal de frustración. Los volvió a abrir y vio a Tasha para frente a si. Carly se sobresaltó, después de todo, siempre se asustaba con facilidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que… me fui?—

—Ciertamente, no lo se—contestó ella indiferente—. Pero no es que importe mucho el tiempo.

— ¿Quieres decir que podría llevar fuera… algo así como mil años?—reflexionó.

—Probablemente no—dijo Tasha, y señaló en silencio una ventana—. Mira.

Carly se asomó al estacionamiento frente a la escuela. Un grupo de chicos se estaban reuniendo alrededor de un pequeño bus. De pronto por los altavoces se pudo escuchar un anuncio.

''Atención, alumnos. Los que quieran ir al acto en memoria de Carly Shay, acudan al patio. El bus saldrá pronto.

Carly no creía lo que veía. De ser posible, habría derramado una lágrima. Bueno, siempre había sido sentimental. Había un grupo de gente que esperaba ir al acto en memoria _suya_.

¿Qué acaso la muerta la había hecho más popular de lo que jamás se imaginaría? Y ahora había un montón de preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que dirían de ella en ese acto? ¿Quizá alguien derramaría alguna lágrima por ella? ¿Causaría un poco de dolor en la comunidad gracias a su muerte? De pronto todo se tornaba… emocionante.

Algo que asombró aun más a Carly fue ver, allí, en medio de la muchedumbre, a Melanie y la Wendys ¡llorando! ¿Qué acaso esta en el cielo después de todo? Alcanzó la perfección en la muerte. Tal vez hasta Freddie la extrañaba.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron tan pronto como habían llegado. No era el duelo colectivo lo que atrajo las lágrimas de Melanie y las Wendys, mas bien las cámaras y los reporteros del periódico escolar, y poder salir antes de clase. Carly apretó la mano y puso atención por la ventana a las preguntas del reportero y a las respuestas de Melanie. (N/A: ¿Qué malditas, no?)

—Ayer yo me comí uno para el almuerzo—dijo Melanie entre ''sollozos'' mientras comprobaba de reojo el estado de su maquillaje en el monitor de Jonah Efecto Retardado—. Pudo haberme ocurrido a mí.

—¡Es una sobreviviente del efecto osito de goma!—canturreó Wendy Anderson mientras ella y la otra Wendy intentaban consolar a Melanie.

Allí estaba Melanie, egoísta intentando tomar cámara a costa del acto en su memoria. Carly estaba insegura de si Melanie podía ceder un poco de protagonismo o si no podía dejar ni una pequeña oportunidad para hacerse notar. Tal parece, que siempre terminaba con Melanie en ambos casos.

Después de terminada la entrevista frente a las cámaras, todos comenzaban a recoger su equipo, también como los alumnos recogían sus mochilas dando por concluido el día. Si que les importaba. Les importaba perderse clases.

—Quiere decir— dijo Carly sin ningún signo de pregunta—, que estoy muerta y olvidada.

Carly se lamentaba de su suerte, lo que era normal, pero también comenzaba a presentar un desequilibrio inusual. Al menos Tasha no tenía que preocuparse por que Carly echara de menos a su familia. Los adolescentes muertos no lo hacen. Están _demasiado _envanecidos.

El mantra «¿por qué yo?» de Carly se transformó ahora en un «¿y por qué no yo?» mientras retazos de su personalidad afloraba a la superficie. Ya no había necesidad alguna de reprimirla.

—¿Por qué no lo ocurrió algo malo a Melanie?— se quejó Carly, no es que ella fuera alguien malvada, de hecho era muy buena, pero Melanie podría buscárselo—. Aunque todavía podría pasarle algo— pensó—. Pero, — se detuvo a la mitad de la frase y continuó totalmente histérica—, si le sucediera algo así a alguien como Melanie, entonces la noticia recorrería el mundo entero. Los ositos de goma serían retirados de

los estantes de todos los supermercados. Se emitirían avisos de ámbito nacional advirtiendo sobre el peligro de los ositos de goma. La CNN convertiría los ositos de goma en la nueva gripe aviar. Por no hablar de actos conmemorativos por televisión todos los años. Freddie enviaría de forma anónima rosas rojas a su tumba cada semana durante el resto de su vida. Ridgeway High sería rebautizado en su honor. Las iglesias sonarían las campanas para conmemorar el momento exacto de su muerte. No por lo que hubiese hecho en vida, sino por quién era. Se convertiría en una heroína.

Carly continuó parloteándole a Tasha cada vez más alto.

— ¿Y yo?—siguió Carly—. Solo una silueta que pisan, no evitan los demás. Algo molesto para las autoridades, papeleo y nada más. Ni siquiera un minuto de silencio.

—¿Terminaste?—preguntó Tasha.

—Casi—dijo Carly.

—Toma tu tiempo— Contestó Tasha, con los primeros signos de condescendencia en su voz.

Pero ahora lo que llamo la atención de Carly fue un silbido. Parecido a el que escucho en la oficina. Pero esta ves distinguió de donde venia tal ruido.

—¿Qué… emm… es el ruido que sale de tu boca?—Preguntó Carly un poco dudosa.

—Oh, permíteme presentarme— dijo al momento que le tendía la mano—. Soy Piccolo Tasha. (N/A: estuve exprimiéndome el cerebro tratando de buscar otro nombre que sonara mejor, pero no lo encontré u.u así que usé el mismo)

—¿Piccolo?—Preguntó Carly con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre de muerte—contestó Tasha.

—¿Nombre de _muerte_?—Preguntó Carly. Genial. Ella no tenia uno y se sentía excluida una vez mas.

—Sí, es como un apodo que recibimos algunos, suele estar relacionado con la forma en que morimos—dijo Tasha—. Descuida, no siempre lo dan a la primera. No es personal.

Carly comenzó a pensar en cual seria su ''nombre de muerte'' y sintió una oleada de desanimo. ¿Cuál podría ser el estúpido nombre que podría llegar a tener gracias a su tonta muerte?

—Yo soy Piccolo Tasha por que mientras presumía de mis dotes con el flautín en el desfile de bandas del pueblo, tropecé y me lo tragué.

—Oh, lo siento—dijo Carly.

—Sí, igual yo, pero al menos acabe mis días haciendo algo que en verdad adoraba— Contestó Tasha.

—Ya…—dijo Carly con un hilo de voz.

—Y fallecí mientras tocaba mi solo, así que nadie lo olvidara jamás. Eso es importante— añadió Piccolo Tasha orgullosa.

—Ya...—repitió Carly mientras trataba de encontrar el sentido a todo aquello.

Piccolo Tasha sonrió y la abrazo por los hombros. Le dio unas palmaditas en un intento de animarla.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto—Bromeo Tasha—, ¡al menos ya no tendrás que depilarte jamás!

Carly aun no sabia si Dios tenia o no sentido del humor, pero era obvio que Tasha sí.

—¿Qué no es para tanto?—dijo Carly completamente indignada. Aquí viene la histeria—. ¡Me conocerán como una ''atorada'' para toda la eternidad!

Esa idea hizo que Carly tosiera varias veces gracias a la irritación, como a propósito.

—No debes preocuparte por eso del nombre— dijo Tasha como si pudiera aliviar la inseguridad de Carly—. Lo que ahora necesitas es que te orienten.

Tasha agarro a Carly de la mano y se alejaron de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya, no tengo nada mas que decir hehehe solo ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó?

Carly: Ignorada, muerta y luego olvidada. o.ò

Ya, Carly suficiente drama. es hora de que pidas Reviews :D

Carly: De-dejen Re-reviews o.ò… ¡No puede ser! ¡Primero me ignoran, luego muero y ahora me olvidan! ¡Ahh! ¡Y luego, como murió Tasha! ¡Se ahogo con un Flautín! ¡Y yo con un osito de goma! ¡¿Que en esta historia no hay ninguna muerte decente? ¡Dx! ¡blah blah blah blah blah!

Buueeeenoo… ya que a Carly le dio un ataque de histeria, yo lo diré…

¡Dejen Reviews si quieren saber como es que lograre aprobar el examen de flauta! (Nehh, no necesitas ser brujo para saber eso u.u)

¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos en Halloween! ¡booo! xD

Carly: ¡Blah! Ò.ó

.


	5. Muerte para principiantes

¡Hola! Si, aquí estoy de nuevo… lo siento por no haber actualizado antes :( bueno, es muy difícil organizar una fiesta (muy difícil) y que luego lleguen los problemas después de eso (específicamente, Durante la fiesta) bueno, esos problemas llevan a que no pueda leer en Fanfiction (mucho menos comentar) Bueno, una explicación mas detallada que pondré en mi perfil… bueno, ya no los agobio con mis cosas…

¡Este capitulo es extremadamente largo! (el mas largo hasta ahora, y por mucho) Pero me gusta mucho ;)… Ya saben, puede contener OOC y no muchos cambios al libro original… pero es que, sinceramente, no quiero cambiar nada xD…

Descargo de responsabilidad: ni iCarly ni la novela Ghostgirl me pertenece. Todo es de Dan Schneider y Tonya Hurley respectivamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5.- Muerte para principiantes. (N/A: el pasado era el 4, me equivoque, perdón xl)

Un Fantasma es alguien que no lo ha logrado.

—Sylvia Browne.

El Tiempo Dirá

El pasado carecía de importancia —una puerta cerrada—, salvo por el hecho de que había sido éste el que la condujo al presente. El presente era terriblemente incierto, un lugar de temores y dudas, inquietante. Pero el futuro estaba allí para despejar aquellos temores y hacer soportables pasado y presente. El futuro era el lugar donde Carly tenia depositados sus sueños y esperanzas. Y ahora el fututo estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era todo lo que Carly todavía deseaba hacer, tanto lo que deseaba conseguir. Deseaba ver una nevada mas, ver las mejillas rosadas de Freddie después de una práctica, recibir otra boleta de calificaciones. Pero, claro todos morimos y tenemos una lista de asuntos pendientes. Nunca tiene bastante.

Una nevada mas no seria suficiente, ni ver a Freddie otra vez, bueno, nada le bastaría. Toda esa tristeza le invadía mientras caminaba con Tasha por el pasillo.

—¿Quién eres tú… en verdad?— le dijo Carly

Tasha lucía bastante normal, pero ¿y si era un demonio mutante enviado para llevarla a las tinieblas? Si que a veces llegaba a ser algo histérica. Pero tal vez tuviera que pasar una eternidad empujando una roca montaña arriba o algo así.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte—le aclaró Tasha—. Al principio todos necesitamos que nos ayuden con lo de la adaptación, y la transición de ''allá'' a ''acá'', es la peor parte.

— ¿Y donde es _acá?_—preguntó Carly.

—Encontraras las respuestas en Orientación— le contestó Tasha.

— ¿Orientación?— Preguntó Carly, irritada.

Antes de que Carly pudiera preguntar algo más, Tasha se detuvo. Señaló hacia un pequeño resplandor que salía de detrás de la puerta de un aula, sin pronunciar palabra.

Tasha caminó hacia esa puerta, pero Carly ni se movió. Contempló pasmada como Tasha desaparecía en el aura, volvió la cabeza hacia Carly y le sonrió antes de ser tragada completamente por esa extraña luz. Carly estaba totalmente sola.

—¡Tasha! —gritó nerviosa—. ¿Que es lo que tengo que…? — Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Enfrentada a esa adversidad, Carly adoptó una actitud racional. Podía aplazar el dolor sino perdía de vista la verdadera dimensión de las cosas.

''Ya está'', pensó Carly, dirigiendo su mirada al fondo del pasillo.

Había llegado el momento. Estaba M-U-E-R-T-A. por mucho que no quisiera pronunciar esa simple palabra de seis letras. Había visto la prueba en la camilla de la oficina y viendo el patio por la ventana. Había conocido a Tasha, su guía espiritual o ángel de la guarda, como sea que se llamase. Y ahora la señal más reveladora de todas: la Luz. Se parecía mucho a lo que le habían dicho que sería, lo cual resultó reconfortante. Estaba asustada, pero el factor sorpresa se había disminuido, haciendo que le Factor miedo minimizara considerablemente.

Es más, hasta empezaba a sentir satisfacción personal. Todos tienen curiosidad de4 lo que pasa después de la muerte, y ahora ella lo sabía. Por fin miembro de un club exclusivo, bueno, semiexclusivo. ''Todos morimos, pero muy pocos lo hacen tan jóvenes'', teorizo, continuando a sentirse especial. Ese era su momento.

Lamentablemente, no había a nadie a quien contárselo. No había ninguna forma de intercambiar información. El secreto seria enterrado con ella para siempre, como con todos los demás que lo habían sufrido. No había nadie que viviese para contarlo; exceptuando a la gente con Experiencias Próximas a la Muerte que no dejaban de parlotear sobre ''la Otra Vida'' y hacia lo que de pronto sintió una profunda aversión.

''si es tan genial estar muerto, ¿Por qué no se matan y dejan de hablar del asunto de una buena vez?'', pensó. Que no daría Carly por un billete de regreso.

—¡Malditos!—Carly rió con sarcasmo par sí, creyendo que aquella sería su ultima carcajada—. Gracias, amigos— murmuró—. Estaré aquí… por siempre.

Y con ese amago de chiste fácil, una oleada de soledad atravesó su cuerpo. Tasha se había ido ase un momento, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Carly reviviera cada error, cada fracaso, cada oportunidad perdida, experimentados a lo largo de su vida.

Naturalmente, lo último constituía a la peor perdida de todas: Freddie. La palabra ''fin'' podría haberse puesto sobre su conciencia. Ahora pudo ver claramente como pudieron ser las cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar lo ocurrido.

—La vida se desperdicia con los vivos— Citó, y caminó por el pasillo, indecisa, hacia ''la luz''.

Al aproximarse, Carly se vio cubierta por la luminiscencia de esa Luz, por su pureza. El resplandor la cegó por completo y pudo jurar haber escuchado un coro de voces celestiales cantando solamente para ella. Su amargura se desvaneció.

''Es hermoso… tan apacible'', pensó Gozando de aquel instante.

Mientras se Acercaba, comprobó que ve veía con mas claridad. Pudo distinguir el contorno de una puerta. Cerró un ojo con fuerza pero dejó entreabierto el otro y entro en el umbral, temerosa pero intrigada.

Su momento Zen se vio interrumpido cuando tropezó con una cuerda o algo así, y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Al caer la Luz que tan mágicamente la atraía se precipito también al suelo. Ahora se reflejaba en el techo y dejado de cegarla.

Allí estaba de nuevo, tirada en el suelo boca arriba. Abrió los ojos muy despacio y parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar la vista.

Al ladear un poco la cabeza descubrió que la Luz salía de un viejo proyector atornillado a un carrito metálico. Eran una verdadera antigüedad.

Levantó la cabeza levemente y se topó con una visión para nada esperada: un montón de pies engalanados con etiquetas identificativas. Carly abrió completamente los ojos al darse cuenta de de que la etiqueta que le entregaron el la oficina, y que ella había puesto en su muñeca, era, de hecho, su ''etiqueta identificativa''. Estaba en un aula llena de otros compañeros muertos.

Dejó escapar un gritillo apenas audible y antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir despavorida, una voz femenina adulta y ronca la distrajo.

—Jake, enciende la luz —ordenó.

Un chico que estaba cerca de la puerta encendió las luces, luego de eso pudo fijarse en los detalles de el aula. Por ejemplo, la pudo ver en toda su… obsolescencia.

Era arcaica, literalmente, gris y anticuada. Las mesas y sillas de madera clara daban la sensación de de estar talladas a mano, pero todas estaban desparejadas. Sobre el pizarrón unos mapas obsoletos de territorios ya desaparecidos. Unos estantes cubrían la pared del fondo del suelo hasta el techo llenas de libros de texto anticuados y enciclopedias incompletas.

Se volvió hacia atrás y miró el espacio encima de la puerta, donde debería haber un reloj, pero no lo había. El único instrumento que calculara el tiempo era el reloj de arena de se encontraba sobre el escritorio de la profesora, pero la arena no caía. Carly recordó que Tasha había dicho que ''aquí'' el tiempo no tenia sentido y por lo visto no bromeaba. Le dio la sensación de que nada en la habitación tenia sentido… ya.

Lo que le impactó mas no fu simplemente la decoración, sino que estuviera… caducada. Todas las cosas que había, incluido el proyector, habían sido hitos tecnológicos en algún momento, vitales incluso, pero hacía mucho habían sido mejorados, remplazados o simplemente, _olvidados. _Solo había visto esos objetos en documentales o en el mercadillo de trastos viejos en la puerta del garaje de alguna persona difunta.

El conjunto daba una insólita especie de sentido horrible a las cosas. Todo los desechos de la vida cotidiana que habían sido descartados parecían encontrarse allí expuestos. Dolorosa, obvia y totalmente ''extemporáneos''. Incluida ella.

—Gracias, Jake —dijo la voz femenina con sinceridad, y esta ves Carly se volvió para ver de quien se trataba.

Una mano pálida se extendió hacia ella para saludarla y ayudarla aponerse de pie. Ella alargó la suya no muy convencida y la apretó.

—Ah, la nueva alumna —afirmó estrechando con suavidad sus dedos, mientras Carly se levantaba, pasmada—. Bienvenida. Soy la profesora Brain (N/A: Señorita Briggs) — dijo articulando su nombre con una dosis de orgullo—. Te estábamos esperando.

Carly no tuvo tiempo de registrar la palabra ''alumna'' en su mente, ya la había distraído el aspecto de la Srta. Brain. Igual que el aula, había algo de atemporal en Brain que resultaba desconcertante y reconfortante a la vez.

Era delgada y atenta e iba vestida meticulosamente, como si estuviera a punto de salir a cenar a algún lugar en vez de ir a impartir clases. Despedía un aire diferente que el de un maestro con su traje color negro.

—Toma asiento — invitó a Carly con hospitalidad.

Carly miró a la Srta. Brain con ojos inquisidores y pasó la vista por la habitación en busca de un lugar para sentarse. La única silla y pupitre desocupados se encontraban al fondo del aula. Y, diferenciando de lo que ocurriera con la hoja de inscripción para animadoras, aquel lugar parecía reservado solo para ella y nada más que para ella.

—Claro —dijo Carly con entusiasmo, recordando que solo los mas populares se sientan hasta atrás, orgullosa caminó hasta el fondo y se sentó.

—Y ahora, alumnos, permítanme que les presente a Carly Shay. Por favor, denle la bienvenida a la asignatura de Muertologia, o, como a mí me gusta llamarla,_ Cómo ser un muerto y no morir en el intento _—bromeó

—Bienvenida, Carly —Coreó la clase algo mecánicamente.

La Srta. Brain se rio tanto de su propia broma que el ''tupé'' —es decir, parte de su cuero cabelludo y su cráneo— se le despegó y escurrió de la cabeza, quedando colgado del mas frágil, hilo de piel y dejando expuestas las esponjosas crestas exteriores de su cerebro ante toda la clase. Visiblemente apurada, paró su risa con rapidez y se lo hecho hacia atrás para colocarlo en su lugar (más o menos), se estiro su blusa de forma nerviosa y se aclaró la garganta como si nada. Y por la nula reacción de los demás, los meneos de cabeza de ella no debían ser cosa anormal.

—Claro… Brain… — murmuró Carly a si misma, una vez resuelta al menos una parte de aquel rompecabezas post mortem.

La Srta. Brain se acercó a, pizarrón como una mantis religiosa, ligera de pies pero un tanto encorvada, y dio inicio a la clase escribiendo atropelladamente una frase en el pizarrón.

_Non sum qualis eram_. (No soy el que fui.)

Completada la frase, la Srta. Brain la subrayo con tiza y luego se dirigió a la clase. A la señal, todos los estudiantes entonaron a coro:

—_Non sum qualis eram_.

Carly nunca había estudiando latin, pero, no sabiendo como, lo supo.

—Profesor muerto. Compañeros muertos. Poeta muerto. Lengua muerta — Murmuró—. Tiene sentido.

Trató de hacer contacto visual con alguno de sus compañeros, pero la mayoría miraba fijamente a la Srta. Brain; Incluida Tasha. La mayoría, salvo una persona: una chica con el gesto enfurruñado que lucia una larga melena negra, pintalabios descolorido y un arrugado vestido rojo repleto de manchas, y que estaba sentada justo frente a ella. Carly juraría que la chica dijo ''perdedora''.

''¿Quién? ¿Yo?'', pensó Carly en silencio, mirando de un lado a otro.

''Sí,_ tú_'', la réplica retumbó en la cabeza de Carly. Para remarcar la respuesta, la chica se giró completamente y le lanzó a Carly la mirada más perversa que ella había visto jamás, y eso que había visto unas extremadamente perversas.

Carly bajó la mirada hacia los pies de la chica para saber su nombre en la tarjeta identificativa, donde pudo leer ''Valerie'', sin embargo lo mas notorio era que solo llevaba un zapato. Vio la desgastada sandalia e hizo memoria de todas las noticias terribles que había visto en su corta vida. En las que, tras un atropello y fuga, la única imagen que se mostraba era la de un zapato solitario en el asfalto. Ese zapato, ''el zapato'', era la imagen que hipnotizaba a la gente y encendía su mente. Ese zapato era de alguien. Ese alguien había escogido ese zapato para pasar el día. Se lo había puesto esa misma mañana. Iba a algún lugar con ese zapato, ese zapato iba a llevarlo hasta donde necesitara ir, y ahora., yacía huérfano en medio de la carretera. Una lapida temporal.

—Bueno, como vez, estaba preparando el proyector de cine para cuando llegaras; una breve película de orientación, digamos para ¿identificar el espíritu?— explicó la Srta. Brain.

Cuando se dirigía a recoger el proyector del suelo, sonó la alarma de incendios de instituto.

El timbre ensordecedor impulsó a Carly a salir corriendo por instinto hacia la puerta, pero los demás continuaron sentados. Jake, que se encontraba tocando freneticamente una guitarra imaginaria, extendió la mano y agarró a Carly de la muñeca para evitar que huyera. Ella se asustó, pero al momento comprendió que era para protegerla que para contenerla. Llevaba unos auriculares embutidos en lo oídos pero no estaban conectados a nada.

—Ya has abandonado el edificio —dijo Jake, marcando el ritmo con los pies como si estuviera toando una batería.

—La costumbre —dijo Carly —. ¿Puedes oírme con esos en los oídos?

—Sí —Contestó Jake, aunque casi a vos en grito.

Piccolo Tasha se acerco a ella y le presentó a Jake formalmente.

—Éste es Metal Jake. Llevaba el estéreo a mucho volumen mientras hacia su examen de conducir —explicó Tasha—. Se… distrajo. La cosa no acabó bien.

—Oh, entonces ¿su nombre de muerte es por escuchar heavy metal? — Preguntó Carly.

—No — la corrigió Tasha—, le pusieron porque escucharla lo mató… y porque tiene, literalmente, esquirlas de metal en la cabeza a causa del accidente— añadió.

— ¿Aprobé?— le preguntó Jake a Tasha, simulando que tocaba un bajo eléctrico.

—No deja de preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez. Se ha quedado estancado ahí, así que yo le digo que sí —le susurró Tasha a Carly —. Si, Jake, _aprobaste_ —dijo Piccolo Tasha en un tono de voz condescendiente, el cual, en apariencia, tuvo el efecto deseado en Jake y en Carly también.

Jake soltó a Carly de la muñeca y Tasha se encargó de llevarla de vuelta a su asiento. De camino miraba el suelo, los pies de los demás compañeros, buscando los nombres, y se enteró de mas de mas de lo que quería saber de ellos por su calzado.

''Jake'' llevaba botas gastadas, cómo no, con sus gruesos dedos al aire. ''Griffen'' llevaba unas Birkenstock muy hippies. ''Mandy'', chorreando agua sucia, llevaba chanclas, las venas verdeazuladas claramente visibles en los empeines y en sus pálidas piernas desnudas; Carly no pudo detenerse de levantar un poco la cabeza y ver que la chica llevaba un bañador del colegio. ''Nora'' iba descalzo y tenia el cuerpo cubierto de rasguños; con nerviosismo, se cercioraba que nadie la miraba y a continuación clavaba una afilada uña en sus costras. Carly fingió no haberla visto.

Era a cada cual más repulsivo, pero en el contexto de la clase todos encajaban. ''¿Cómo me verán a mi?'', se interrogó. ''¿Acaso _encajo_ yo también?''

No es que ella se sintiera de un modo diferente, la verdad, desde que ''llegó'', excepto por la ''vos de rana'' que le salía de la garganta. ¿Continuaba siendo la misma chica rara, alta y delgada que había sido en vida?

—Como decía, seguro que te haces muchas preguntas… —dijo la Srta. Brain, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, al tiempo que volvía a accionar la luz del proyector.

—Sí, yo tengo una —interrumpió Griffen antes de que Carly pudiera decir su pregunta—. ¿Tenemos que ver esta película otra vez?

—Pues sí, Chamuscado —espetó Valerie—. ¿Es que tienes algo mejor que hacer? La veremos una y otra vez hasta que entre hondo en ese cerebro muerto que tienes, tú y todos los demás.

Valerie puso así final al asunto, no sólo para Griffen sino también para los demás. A excepción de Carly, claro. Carly tenía una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza y antes de que pudiera corregirse se le escapó.

—¿Sabe cómo va a afectar esto a mi clase de Física? —preguntó—. Hoy me asignaron a mi pareja de laboratorio y odiaría dejarlo colgado.

La clase entera se echó a reír desenfrenadamente por la ingenuidad de Carly; todos salvo Valerie, quien a duras penas contuvo su indignación.

—Ay, Dios… Tenemos una ''viva'' por aquí —se mofó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Carly se hundió en su asiento, consiente de que lo que había dicho les perecía una necedad. Pero ¿y qué? No la conocían. Ella todavía se interesaba en Freddie. Curiosamente, era lo único que le interesaba.

—Hagamos una cosa, veremos la película y si acaso —se detuvo para soltar una risa, de nuevo—, perdón, si _acaso _queda alguna duda, podemos discutirlo después…

La Srta. Brain le hizo pasar un libro hasta el fondo. El titulo decía _Guía de Muerto Perfecto._

—Es para ti, Carly — dijo que te vayas poniendo al día con tus estudios.

— ¿Estudios? —preguntó ella.

Carly abrió el libro, miró el índice y leyó los capítulos en voz alta.

¿''Levitación''? ¿''Telequinesia''? ¿''Intangibilidad''? ¿''Teletransporte''? No podía creer lo que leía, pero no había dudad de que le intrigaba, y bastante; además a estas alturas ya estaba curada de espanto. Hojeó rápidamente el libro mientras Jake atenuaba la luz, y la película, una proyección de cine industrial al puro estilo de los años cincuenta, con cuneta atrás 5-4-3-2-1 y narración moralista de fondo y todo, empezó.

Deadhead Griffen— el chico de las Birkenstock— ya estaba dormido, sólo que con los ojso abiertos. Carly miró con el rabillo del ojo como Piccolo Tasha le cerraba los ojos con suma delicadeza como cuando lo hacen a una persona que acaba de morir.

''Qué encanto'', pensó Carly, reconociendo la gentileza de Tasha.

La sala quedo completamente a oscuras y, de nuevo, el bramido de Valerie sobresaltó a Carly.

—Más te vale poner atención, Shay —le advirtió Valerie, ando ruidosos golpes con el pie en el suelo—. Si vemos esto de nuevo es por ti.

—Lo se— contestó Carly, y tosió. Sele cruzo por la mente pedir que la excusaran para ir a la enfermería, pero no le pareció que tuviera mucho sentido.

Tasha le lanzó a Carly una mirada muy seria, como si le advirtiera que con era buena irritar a Valerie. Pero tal parece, que era demasiado tarde.

Lo que Carly no tenia en claro era la razón de que Valerie la detestara tanto. Valerie apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en ella, mucho menos para odiarla. Su odio parecía motivado por algo mucho mas profundo que su apariencia y las coas que decía.

En la pantalla apareció una insignia en forma de corona acompañada de una anticuada sintonía escolar.

Una adolescente como salida de los años cincuenta, con pelo corto y rizado, falda azul marino, bailarinas y camisa blanca almidonada, apareció en escena. La voz masculina del narrador la llamó: «¿Susan Jane?, ¿Susan Jane?».

Susan Jane miró en torno suyo buscando la procedencia de la voz y pareció que la desorientaban el aula en la que se encontraba y los libros que sostenía en la mano.

«Susan Jane descubrirá enseguida que a pesar de estar muerta todavía tiene que graduarse», dijo el narrador.

Susan Jane se mostró decepcionada.

—¿Estudiar?— preguntó Carly—. Genial. La vida es un asco y luego va, te mueres, y vuelve a ser un asco.

—Estoy muerta, no sorda— la amonestó la Srta. Brain, invitándola a guardar silencio.

Carly se acomodó en su silla y continuó viendo la película.

«¿Cómo te sientes, Susan Jane?», preguntó el narrador a Susan Jane.

«Pues creo que bien, ¿no? Aunque ahora que lo dice, algo rara sí que me siento», contestó.

«Hay razón para ello, Susan Jane», dijo el narrador.

Entonces, apareció una imagen partida con dos Susan Janes: una viva y una muerta. Su aspecto era el mismo en ambos estados.

«Aquí tenemos dos imágenes de Susan Jane», indicó el narrador, y mientras lo hacía, una diminuta flecha roja señaló a las imágenes correspondientes al «antes» y al «después».

«Visto desde fuera, se diría que apenas hay diferencias, pero en el interior, su cuerpo ha experimentado muchísimos cambios», continuó el narrador.

En la pantalla, los cuerpos fueron reemplazados de pronto por siluetas, una mostraba la circulación y el movimiento internos con cientos de diminutas flechas rojas, y otra no.

«El cambio más evidente es que el cuerpo físico de Susan Jane ha dejado de trabajar, pero que su cuerpo no trabaje no significa que ella no tenga trabajo que hacer», anunció.

La cámara se acercó entonces a un manual de la _Guía del Muerto Perfecto_, cuya cubierta se abrió arrastrando con ella las primeras páginas. El encabezamiento del capítulo «Aproximación a la muerte» saltó a primer plano. En el libro aparecían las imágenes de dos chicos esbozados con sencillez. Billy, se diría que un educado, obediente y bien vestido adolescente de los años cincuenta con pelo engominado, y Butch, otro adolescente de los años cincuenta de aire más rebelde, desastrado, algo lerdo y desobediente.

«Éste es Billy —dijo el narrador presentando a los ''compañeros''—. Y éste, bueno, éste es Butch. En vida, Butch y Billy eran unos ''chupones''. Tenían que ser los que más tantos marcaran, los favoritos del entrenador, las superestrellas del equipo, ahora tienen que aprender a ''jugar en equipo'', una transición muy dura, y más si se tiene en cuenta que están muertos».

La película mostraba a los dos «compañeros» en el patio de un colegio. Se apreciaban dos grupos jugando al kickball, uno de vivos y otro de muertos. La cámara ofreció un primer plano del partido de los vivos, y el marcador reveló un empate en la última manga.

«Hoy, Butch y Billy están aprendiendo a dominar la telequinesia —al pronunciar el narrador esta palabras, apareció en pantalla una entrada de diccionario correspondiente a la palabra _telequinesia_—, una de las principales habilidades espirituales, a través de un sencillo partido de kickball».

La pelota rodó hacia la posición del pateador, quien la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas sacándola del campo. Mediante telequinesia, Butch propulsó la pelota por encima de la cabeza del jugador exterior para poder atraparla él, pero con ello sólo consiguió que el equipo contrario anotara una carrera. El equipo perdedor, enojado con el jugador exterior, se retiró del campo a toda prisa amargado y triste, mientras que Butch se quedaba plantado con la pelota en la mano sintiéndose fatal. Butch arrojó la pelota y apretó a fondo el acelerador de su motocicleta, enojado y avergonzado.

«¿Qué pasa, Butch? Parece que eso ha estado algo fuera de lugar», le echó en cara el narrador, al tiempo que Butch se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, el jugador exterior que había fallado la captura se sentó en el banco solo, llorando.

«Y ahora observen a Billy. Está jugando con los otros chicos muertos», anunció el narrador con entusiasmo.

En el campo muerto la situación del partido era la misma. Billy jugaba en tercera base. La pelota rodó hacia la posición del pateador y éste la golpeó con fuerza hacia el espacio del campo interior situado entre la tercera base y el jugador medio. Billy se giró hacia la pelota y empleó sus poderes para colocarla en manos del jugador medio, cediéndole la jugada. ¡El medio consiguió eliminar a dos jugadores del equipo contrario! ¡El partido concluyó y el equipo de Billy salió victorioso! La muchedumbre gritaba entusiasmada. Sus emocionados compañeros de equipo lo rodearon con los brazos levantados entre gritos de júbilo, y Billy fue elevado sobre sus cabezas.

«¡Así es, Billy! ¡_Así _se hace!», dijo el narrador.

«¿Por qué no le fueron bien las cosas a Butch y sí a Billy? Bueno, Butch recurrió a las artimañas de siempre y empleó sus poderes para intentar seguir conectado a los vivos, mientras que Billy, bueno, Billy superó su egoísmo y empicó sus poderes para conducir a su equipo a la victoria».

Los dos «compañeros» fueron reemplazados de nuevo por Susan Jane, sentada ante su viejo pupitre de madera.

Susan Jane se encogió de hombros cuando los «compañeros» aparecieron a su lado. Billy se había graduado, Butch sostenía en la mano una cartilla marcada con un enorme y negro Muy Deficiente.

«No lo olvides, estas habilidades especiales deben ser empleadas solamente con el propósito de alcanzar la resolución que les permitirá cruzar al otro lado. Su profesor se encargará de entrenarlos, pero es responsabilidad suya emplearlas como es debido», dijo.

La música ganó intensidad y la _Guía del Muerto Perfecto _se cerró. En la contracubierta se podía leer _FIN_.

La cinta aleteó contra el metal del proyector y Jake encendió de nuevo las luces.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó la Srta. Brain, dirigiéndose a Carly

—¿Como sabemos cuál es nuestra meta? —preguntó Carly.

—Toda la clase esta aquí por una razón —Dijo Brain—. Todos tienen un asunto pendiente que tienen que resolver antes de seguir adelante.

Sonó el timbre, pero Carly ahora no se movió. No sabia si al levantarse haría el riduculo como con lo de la alarma de incendios. Cuando los demás estudiantes empezaron a salir de el aula, ella reunió sus cosas y los siguió sin dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de decir Brain.

—¡Atención todos! Deberes. Esta noche hay reunión en Ridgeway Manor. ¡A las siete en punto y no es opcional! —Chilló la Srta. Brain a sus espaldas, mientras e apresuraban para alcanzar la libertad.

''¿Deberes?'', pensó Carly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y bien? ¿Dejan Reviews? (Kris: Dejen Reviews o me los como a ustedes ò.ó) ok, bueno ella es Kris (Kris: ¡Duh! Justamente ahí dice mi nombre ¬¬) ¿Me dejas terminar? O.ó… Bueno, ella es una Chica… ¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada sarcástico, Kris! ¬¬… bueno, salió de mi propia imaginación, hice un dibujo, y ¡PUM! Ahí estaba Kris… y es muy probable que la vean mucho por aquí (Kris: ¡Sí! ¡No se libraran de mí! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! xD) ok ó.ó… ¡Dejen Reviews!

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo… nos veremos para después…

¡Adios! ¡Los quiero! xD


End file.
